


Kék

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Kék

_Tudod milyen érzés utálni a kedvenc dolgodat?_

Sugawara céltalanul rótta a sötét utcákat. Korán volt még. Ennek következtében nem volt semmi sem nyitva, így sehova sem tudott bemenni. 

Szerette a hajnalokat. Szerette az éjszakát. Szerette, ahogy az ég szép lassan végigmegy a színskála kéktartományának összes árnyalatán. Egyszerűen ez a szín szólt egyedül a lelkéhez. Most mégis magányosan és kellemetlenül érezte magát kedvencének ölelésében... Igen, számára ez most inkább tűnt fojtogatásnak.

Fulladozva, erőtlenül lépkedett. Bármerre nézett, körülvette a kék. Kezdte magába szippantani. Koushi menekülni akart, de nem tudott, a kék démon nem engedte. Más tervei voltak vele...

Sugawara űzött tekintete hirtelen egy kék jelenlétet szúrt ki a kék környezetben. Elkezdett felé araszolni, majd szép lassan felgyorsított. 

Közel érve, csupán még több kéket fogadtak be látóidegei.... Mégis, ez a kék most más volt, mint ami körülvette. Ez... megnyugtató volt, pont mint régen. 

Azok a melegen csillogó kék szemek visszaadták a lelkierejének egy kis részét. Most már képes volt elhinni, hogy ez a rossz érzés nem tart örökké. Felbátorodva még közelebb ment ehhez az éltető forráshoz, mely hívogató mosollyal várta. 

Akaashi megbabonázta Koushit. Hirtelen olyan közel találta magát a férfihez, hogy ajkaik majdnem összeértek. Gondolkozás nélkül szűkítette le azt a kis távolságot arcaik között.

A csók magába szippantotta Sugawarát. Kék volt. De ez most jónak érződött. Kék volt. És ő szerette a kéket... 

_Tudod milyen dolog utálni a kedvenc dolgod? Koushi ismeri ezt az érzést, de tudja, hogy minden akadály leküzdhető, illetve, hogy nem véletlenül szeretünk valamit..._

Mert most már felmeri vállalni, hogy ő, Sugawara Koushi szereti Akaashi Keijit. 


End file.
